Genomics Core Abstract The Genomics Core is a centralized resource which provides genomic research services, access to genomic and nucleic acid analysis instrumentation, and support for the analysis of genomic data. The Genomics Core will offer its services in support of the proposed WV-INBRE network and its investigators. In collaboration with the Bioinformatics Core, we propose to provide genomics services that are needed by lead and undergraduate investigators. These services include (1) high throughput next generation sequencing (NGS) to support whole genome, whole exome, RNA-Seq, microbiome and global chromatin studies, (2) experimental design and bioinformatic guidance and analysis for genomic projects, (3) access to DNA/RNA sequence analysis software, (4) automated Sanger DNA sequencing and genotyping and RNA/DNA quality assessment, and (5) access to shared instrumentation used in basic genomic analysis. These services are most efficiently executed in a core facility with expertise in genomic analysis. To insure that WV-INBRE investigators can take advantage of NGS technologies and design robust experiments, the Genomics Core will also provide training in genomic methods which will include workshops on existing and emerging next generation sequencing methods as well as one on consultation. The Genomics Core business model includes a full-service plan of operation for provision of NGS and other genomic services. We anticipate that our model and guidance from our experienced staff will allow WV-INBRE investigators to successfully adopt genomic approaches in their research and generate useful data. In the long term, their findings will lead to an understanding of the molecular basis of chronic diseases common in West Virginia and ultimately to treatments for these diseases. Dr. Donald Primerano will serve as the Genomics Core Director and Dr. Jun Fan will serve as the Core Manager. The Genomics Core was established at Marshall University in 1999 and has been supported by federal grants continuously since 2000.